Ginny Potter and Lucy Malfoy
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: Both are women...-and married. Both love their men and children, but their men, who love they?
1. Indians and Eleanor

Ginny Potter sat down on a chair in her kitchen. Harry Potter entered the room, noticed his wife at the chair and went over to her. He hugged her from behind and said:  
"Darling. What happened"  
Ginny hadn't noticed he entered the kitchen and was surprised to feel his hug and hear his voice.  
"Nothing. Just the children again. They shouted and ran through the house the whole day. My head's burning"  
Harry acted like a soldier.  
"Wait a moment Milady" and he turned around and ran upstairs where the children rooms were.  
Ginny heard Harry's voice, telling James, Albus and Lily to play a little more quiet, because their mother didn't feel so well. Then she heard Lily laughing and imagined how Harry tickled their daughter. She turned her head to the stairs, when Harry came downstairs.  
"Now, the Indians are quiet for Princess White Feather", he said with a smile on his face and grabbed her hands to get her up into his arms.  
"And Princess White Feather HAS to dance with the poor lonely soldier"  
They danced and Ginny felt very happy. 'My man's the best on earth'  
"Ah well. It's time to prepare the dinner. When will the Malfoy's arrive?" Harry's voice deleted every thought in Ginny's head. The Malfoy's. Today was Friday. Harry invited the Malfoy's for dinner!  
"At seven o'clock, I think." "Aww. So we have to hurry. But no problem, I'll ask the Indians"  
And he went upstairs again to tell the three monsters they should help preparing the dinner.  
Albus' voice was the first she could hear:  
"In 15 minutes? And nothing is prepared? What shall Scorpius think of us"  
Scorpius. The only theme for Al since he got home from Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. Scorpius Malfoy, little son of Draco Malfoy and... Ginny didn't know his wife. Draco Malfoy. The boy who asked her to come to the Yuleball with him. When he asked her in his fourth schoolyear, she couldn't stand all those stupid Slytherins. And then he, worst of all, asked her out. She of course didn't go with him. She went with Harry, who asked her also and they became a couple. Then later, after school, they married and got three wonderful little children. And now this boy would visit them.  
"Ginny? Do you want to start?", Harry asked.  
"I don't think we could do anything okay in five minutes. What about selfmade food"  
"Oh yes, selfmade!" This was Lily's voice.  
Harry laughed: "Okay, but just because we'll have guests"  
Ginny put plates on the table. The five plates for her own family and three for the Malfoy's.  
"Mum, you need another plate!", Al said looking at his mother as if she was stupid.  
"Another plate? Why"  
"Because of Eleanor"  
"Who is Eleanor"  
"Scorp's sister! Haven't you known"  
"No, I haven't"  
"Me not, too!", Harry said very surprised, "How old is she"  
"Nine years now. Haven't I told you about her"  
"No, you haven't. Well, Ginny I think we really need another plate", Harry said this very calm and evoked a plate. 


	2. A redhaired woman called Lucy

The bell rang. Albus ran to the door to open and said hello to his best friend very excited. Ginny went to the door. There they were, Draco Malfoy cold-looking as ever, Scorpius, who looked like his father, but friendlier and.... A redhaired woman! And behind her there was a little girl also with red hair.  
"Hi Al!" Scorpius shouted and ran into the house behind Al without noticing the others. Lily looked pleased because there was another girl in her age and they looked nearly the same. Draco's mouth was open. He looked surprised. 'He hadn't known I married Harry' she thought.  
Draco's wife was the first to speak:  
"Hello, I'm Lucy. You must be Harry", she shoke Harry's hand. "And you...", she looked at Ginny little ashamed because she didn't know her name.  
"I'm Ginny, hello." Ginny smiled at her and let her go into the house, then she turned to Draco, who's mouth was still open: "Hello Draco", she smiled at him, then got nearer to him to whisper:  
"You should shut your mouth now" and winked. Draco looked totally ashamed, shut his mouth fastly and shook Harry's hand before he went in also. Then there was still this little girl. Ginny gave her a nice smile. "You must be Eleanor. Al told me about you. Welcome!" and she let her go inside. Harry whispered to Ginny: "She looks like you did when I first saw you" and kissed her, then he turned around to his guests and said: "I think it's time for dinner now!" 


	3. His eyes are like rainclouds!

Later, when the Malfoy's left and her three children were in bed, Ginny and Harry sat in their bedroom. Harry asked: "Do you know why Draco seemed so unwell the whole evening? And he was totally shocked when he saw you in the hall"  
'He's jealous' thought Ginny, 'My husband's really jealous'  
"Harry, come down", she grabbed his hand and made him sat down beside her, then she took him into an embrace. "In school, I went to Yuleball with you. And I'm happy about that! But Draco asked me too. He loved me in schooltime. I think that's why he looked so shocked when he saw me. But I don't know why he felt unwell"  
"He asked you also? But he always was so rude to"  
"He was rude to you and the other's, but never to me. I think he was especially rude to you, 'cause we were a couple", she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hm, okay...But he asked you and you went with me? I don't believe a girl would say no if wonderful rich Draco Malfoy asked her out", he said this very fast and Ginny could nearly feel his jealousness.  
"Okay, first thing, you're rich too! And second thing, I never even liked him, why should I go out with him? Oh...and by the way, I think he's ugly"  
Harry seemed surprised. "Ugly"  
"Yes ugly. His eyes are like rainclouds, you always get sad when you look at them. And his hair looks bleached. Your hair is wonderful weird and your eyes are-", as answer she looked into his eyes so deep, that she nearly got lost in them, then she said softly: "I love you"  
Harry looked pleased "I love you too" and then he added:  
"So Mr. Malfoy really likes redhairs", he smiled, "First you and now her, ehm, what was her name? Lucy right"  
"Yes Lucy. She is so beautiful, don't you think so"  
"Well, yes she's kinda pretty. But you are the most beautiful woman on earth."

~---~

**Okay, for now, this is the end of this story. Even though it is going on in my head already...**

**Could you please tell me whether you want it to go on or not? Maybe a little dramatic Ginny/Draco thing?? :) They won't become a couple, be sure! But Draco doesn't know that... (;)) So please tell me if you want more! And how you like this so far!**


End file.
